


Cinnamon & Apples

by EdenRoseWhim



Category: Evil Space Boyfriends - Fandom, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Smut, These two wreck me, baking kink, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenRoseWhim/pseuds/EdenRoseWhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux decides to try something new in his free time: Baking. Naturally he's interrupted by the Master of 'worst timing ever', Kylo Ren. Irritation and smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon & Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST time posting anything. Ever. Not just smut, I mean anything. So take it with a grain of salt AKA it might not be awesome. If it is good though, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. Cause I'd deff do more if I knew people were down to read. <3 Thank you.

  
  
  
The smell of Geldan sun-apples and vanilla encompassed him as he gently brushed flour onto the wooden cutting board and began rolling out the soft dough he’d made. When Hux graduated from the academy, there had been this small, secret hope that the food would be better. It wasn’t. Either dried out, or overcooked to death and lacking any semblance of seasoning. As General, his rooms came with a, though small, adequate kitchen. So Hux had decided to learn how to cook. The biggest surprise is that he was good at it. In a matter of weeks, the kitchen became filled with seasonings, pots and pans, and ingredients of the highest caliber. No one had questioned why he had ordered these things. Apparently it wasn’t too uncommon for most of the staff and crew to attempt to order things of this nature. Salt was especially coveted at Starkiller base.

He’d never attempted pie before, but the idea stuck with him months ago. It had taken that long to get the apples. Shipments took so long to be received by the base that when they’d gotten to him, most of the apples had already gone bad. It wasn’t until Hux had expressed to the crew in charge of securing these things (mostly ammo, weapons, basic rations, ect) that the apples needed to be flash frozen instantly and stay that way till they reached him. Finally Hux had what he needed and the 8 gold sun-apples were sliced and sitting in a mix of Roonan lemon juice, cinnamon, nutmeg and Yyeger sugar, so much sugar.

Lost in a reverie that only came while he was cooking or smoking, Hux began to hum, some tuneless little thing, flipping the dough easily into the pan and beginning to press the crust down with his fingers in little divots, evenly spaced. The harsh knock at his door startled him and in his haste to look and see who it was Hux nearly knocked the pan to the ground. The little screen above and to the left of his door showed the last person in the whole of this ship he wanted to see right now: Kylo Ren. How absurd Ren would think this was. Hux in casual clothes, flour dotted on his faded green V-neck shirt and on the equally worn black pants, threadbare and tearing at the knees. Hux wasn’t even wearing shoes, or socks for that matter. No. He would ignore it and silently pray for Kylo to decide better and pass on by.

This plan could have worked with literally anyone else…anyone who wasn’t Force-sensitive. The touch was feather light, like a caress even and Hux shuddered, a small, almost pleasured sound slipped out as he felt Kylo use that power to reach into his mind.

_‘I know you’re in there. Open the damn door. I need to talk to you.’_

The touch was gone as suddenly as it had intruded and Hux glared at the door before padding over to it, using his elbow to hit the release button. The solid metal panel slid open and Kylo Ren entered quickly, very intimidating, large and out of place in Hux’s rooms, which acted more as a sanctuary than anything.

“I did not say you could come in!” Hux sputtered, moving to step in front of Ren. He didn’t want his co-commander in here. This was his place and his alone. He didn’t need it tainted with whatever negativity Ren brought with him like a proverbial cloud of doom.

The masked man looked around the rooms and was silent. Hux couldn’t help the blush that crept up his neck and high on his cheeks. Everything about the General spoke of regulation, precision, and perfection. His rooms were none of those things. They were clean, naturally, Hux hated most things messy, but what they contained was the secret. One side of the wide open sitting room was devoted to his plants. A four tiered shelf was covered with them, sun-lamps providing the artificial light they needed. Hux was very proud and pleased with them, especially considering that he had not been expecting them to do well here. When three of the plants he had started from seeds had not only grown insanely well, but even bloomed, there was this sense of accomplishment. The flowers were white on the Flandorian, small and dainty, purple with thorns on the Dalsa, but his favorite was the Pyro flower, which had grown nearly 5 feet and then bloomed in an outstanding show of vibrant red color.

The couches were regulation, but the throws over them were not. Blankets woven of bright colors into beautiful designs of suns and stars, one that mapped out constellations in deep purple, the stars a shining cluster of silver thread. Even the rug on the floor was woven with different strips of fabric side by side till they formed the giant piece, in a mix of bright and dark, some with designs on them and others plain. Strewn across the glass coffee table were countless books, a few abandoned cups, some still partially full of caf or tea, and an ash tray with a small collection of cigarette butts, one only half smoked tucked into the notch on the edge, waiting to be finished.

This was just the sitting room, and it was all Hux was going to allow Ren to see as he refused to move away from his post in front of the other, blocking his way.

“Get out. You can tell me what you need to from the doorway dammit!” Hux shouted, aggravated by this intrusion into his space.

“This is…different,” Kylo spoke low, the mechanical voice giving nothing away. Hux really hated that thing. Being able to read people based on even the smallest change in body language was something he prided himself on. The mask left Kylo as blank to him as paper and Hux detested it. Kylo’s visor turned towards Hux and the general instantly felt himself both pull back and straighten. He knew Kylo was looking him over from the way the mask moved from his head, down to his bare feet and then up again. “What the kriff are you wearing? And what’s on you?” Kylo was referencing the flour, sugar and cinnamon that was sprinkled on Hux in different places. Cooking was great, but also messy. It was the main reason he never wore his uniform to cook.

“That is none of your concern, you mechanical imbecile,” Hux snapped back at Kylo. A little ding went off in the kitchen signaling that the oven was heated to cook his pastry. Kylo needed to leave. Cooking was very time specific. He needed to get it in the oven before the pastry sat out too long. “Are you going to leave? Or tell me what you needed? Or something?” Hux was becoming exasperated.

Kylo didn’t make a move or a single sound, still opting to, Hux assumed, stare at the apartment and Hux’s clothes. An almost growl like sound emanated from his chest as Hux threw his arms up in frustration and turned, half jogging into the kitchen to finish his work. If stupid Ky-lo Ren ruined his first pie, he was going to be furious. He was even considering throwing the pie at Kylo if it came out of the oven messed up because of this. With deft fingers, Hux finished pressing the crust before snatching the bowl of apples and gently pouring them into the pastry with the same fingers. He didn’t have time for a spatula. A presence invaded his space and Hux jerked to the side, spilling some of the apples on the counter, as Kylo leaned in next to him to watch.

“Get out of my kitchen!!” Hux shrieked. Kylo didn’t move, then reached up and with a hiss and whirr of the locking mechanism, removed his mask.

“You’re making pie?” he asked. Hux couldn’t hide that he found himself shocked that Kylo knew what all this was.

Trying to gain composure with this tall man hovering over him was difficult. “Yes. I’ve never made one before. I thought I could. Why do you care? I told you to get out!” Hux snapped, indignant of Kylo's presence in his kitchen, his quarters, his life in general. 

Kylo’s eyes shifted from the pie in progress to Hux’s face and Hux went silent, the heat creeping back up his skin. Kylo’s eyes had always looked so dark, nearly black, the few times he’d seen the other without the helmet, but under the much brighter lights of the kitchen, he saw they were not black, not even brown really, but amber, like some private reserve whiskey that cost far too much. And those eyes were staring at Hux now and he had no idea why but this wasn’t entirely a bad feeling, was it?

“Would you let me try some?” Kylo asked, voice so deep and warm sounding. The sound rolled up Hux’s spine like velvet, warmth spreading from his back outward.  Kylo raised his eyebrows in something akin to concern. Hux hadn’t spoken for too long and appeared to not even be breathing.

The general sucked in a breath and looked down at the counter, distracting himself by picking up the spilt apples and putting them into the crust before adding the rest from the bowl. He couldn’t think of an answer for Ren now. No, he didn’t want to share his pie with a man-sized toddler. Yes, he wanted to share something he had made with the person whose touch in his mind was warm, pleasurable even and whose eyes looked like sunlight through a glass of some priceless alcohol, which was fitting since the effects of those eyes were similar. Thinking clearly was rapidly becoming stupidly hard.

Hux laid the top crust over the mounded apples and quickly pinched it together with the bottom crust, admiring the indents the tips of his fingers made before grabbing a small knife and cutting three lines in the top of the pie. It looked lovely. He could only hope it would look as good once it was done. Doing his best to ignore Kylo, who was watching every move like he would catalog it away for later use, Hux opened the oven and popped the pie in, then shut the door and set a timer, the sugar-cinnamon-apple mixture still coating his fingers. Everything would need to be cleaned anyways, so it didn’t matter; besides perfectly timing things was an integral part of cooking.

Wanting to wash his hands, Hux turned to the sink to find, unsurprisingly, Kylo right in his way. “Could you move? I need to wash my hands.” Kylo smirked at him, or maybe at the request and Hux felt his heart stutter. That smirk seemed to scream that Kylo had something planned. It shouldn’t have caused such a shock then when Kylo grabbed both of Hux’s wrists, raising the ginger’s hands to his face. Ren sniffed at the sugared apple mix on Hux’s fingers, smiled, his eyes looking up from the pale hands in his grip to Hux’s face as his tongue licked a line up the tip of Hux’s index finger to the knuckle of his hand.

The initial reaction to jerk away from Kylo was thwarted quickly by the Knight merely tightening his grip on Hux’s wrists but still Hux pulled uselessly at him until Kylo opened his mouth and sucked the same index finger and additionally Hux’s middle finger into his mouth. Hux stopped pulling, legs weak as he allowed himself to be pushed back against the counter behind him. Kylo’s tongue was doing long sweeps over and between the fingers in his mouth, licking away all the sugar mixture. Sensation shot from his hands down his body and made Hux hard almost shamefully fast and his head fell to the side as a moan slipped from him.

“Why exactly,” Hux swallowed and opened his eyes to look down his arms at Ren, “are you doing this?”

Kylo pulled back, fingers sliding from his mouth, cleaned of the taste of apples, “Because I want to,” he reached for Hux’s waist and easily lifted him onto the counter, then fitted himself between the General’s legs. “Do I need another reason? Sith do what they want,” Kylo breathed, moving closer, a look in his eyes like some kind of feral cat that caught a bird to eat. It was a purely sexual, masculine look that Hux had seen before on others, but never been on the receiving end of. As his mind went blank, filling with only that steady gaze on his face, he understood now why it worked so well.

Hux couldn’t bring himself to look away and his heart was threatening to shatter his ribs it was pounding so furiously. “You’re not a Sith,” Hux breathed just before Kylo’s lips met his. It started sweetly enough, just kissing, but was given a very violent shove into more as Kylo carried it on in passionate waves, licking out at Hux’s mouth, finally coaxing Hux to open his mouth to him. Kylo invaded all his senses. His tongue was in Hux’s mouth, tasting him, one hand was holding the back of Hux’s head, holding him to that kiss, the other Hux felt on his back, but moving down till it cupped his ass, kneading there and Hux was reminded of kneading the dough for the pie and now he couldn’t even think of pie but only this imposing, stupidly beautiful man in front of him, on him, tasting him. This couldn’t end well.

Breaking away from Kylo’s mouth, Hux sighed contentedly, actually pulling Kylo closer, hands twined in his long dark locks, legs wrapped around his waist. Something was released in Hux, it felt like a rule book being thrown in a fire as intense passion surged forward from him and directed itself at Kylo. He hurriedly pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it out of the kitchen, pulling Kylo’s face to his and pressing their lips back together with punishing pressure. Words, Kylo’s voice, pressed into his mind.

_‘How long have you been holding back?’_

“Don’t know,” Hux answered aloud, between the kissing, words slurred because he just didn’t want to stop kissing Ren and his hands began to pull impatiently at the thick black robes.

_‘You’re moaning like a whore.’_

That did cause Hux to stop and he huffed at Ren, eyes going to ice as he glared. Glaring didn’t work very well though considering that his erection was straining against his pants, damn near outlined by the material. Kylo tried to move in to kiss him again, but Hux turned his head away.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Kylo said quietly, opting to lick up Hux’s neck and nip at his earlobe. Hux shivered involuntarily, eyes nearly closing, cock twitching in response to the action and awareness of Kylo’s tongue exploring him again. “And I like it,” he continued, voice low, running the tip of his nose across Hux’s chest, flicking his tongue out against his nipples, making Hux suck a breath in and bite his lower lip hard enough to bleed a bit to keep the moan back. “I like you moaning like a pretty cock slut for me…” Kylo said, both hands suddenly on Hux’s ass while he mouthed the general’s erection over his pants. There was no stopping it at that point and Hux opened his mouth and cried out for Kylo, hips jerking up off the counter into Kylo’s mouth.  

Kylo chuckled, the vibration carrying through into Hux, who arched his back, hands still in the dark chocolate hair pressing Ren tighter to him still. A brief thought crossed his mind about how Ren would very much need to wash his hair after this; the sugar/apple mixture had still been smeared on most of Hux’s fingers and was now in his hair, making it sticky. Hux’s head rolled back and he groaned again, loudly, the confines of his pants becoming more a form of torture.

Maybe it was the Force or maybe because Ren was as strained as he was, but either way Kylo pulled at the button of Hux’s pants in a desperate clumsy way and Hux noticed that his hands were shaking. The button finally popped free, the zipper came down, and Ren pulled the faded and worn pants down Hux’s pale hips, halfway down his ass before one of those strong arms encircled his waist and lifted him again off the counter, pulling the pants down to his thighs with the other hand. The strength was startling, comforting in a strange way, and completely arousing in a way Hux hadn’t experienced before as he wrapped his arms around Ren’s shoulders and began to kiss and lick at Kylo’s neck. It felt unfair that he was so close to being completely naked while the Knight remained clothed. That needed to change quickly, especially due to the fact that having his now uncovered hard-on rubbing against those robes nearly pushed him over that edge.

Settling Hux back onto the counter, Kylo stepped back, and his eyes grazed over his General in front of him, pants around his ankles, skin flushed, breathing ragged, cock hard and leaking and all for him. He grabbed the back of the cloak and pulled it over his head along with the outer robe. Hux couldn’t think for a moment but not from arousal so much as ridiculousness. Under the robe Kylo Ren was wearing what appeared to be a black leather crop top and suspenders.

“Now I know that can’t be regulation,” he quipped, trying to cover a laugh, but he still ended up smiling broadly at the sight. Turned out Kylo was very fit all over, not just his arms.

Ren popped the suspenders off the front of his pants and pulled the shirt off in one fluid and graceful motion. How unfair that someone who could cause such damage and have such tempers should be capable of a movement like that. The dark eyes looked up at Hux and Ren knowingly ran his own hands achingly slow down his chest, the hardened, defined planes of his stomach, the line of his hips before grabbing his own cock through his pants making Hux gasp and swallow thickly around whatever comment he was going to say.

“As silly as the design may seem,” Kylo began, closing the space between them like a predator, “it’s so I don’t overheat during a battle or training. The ‘window’ keeps my core cool,” he licked across Hux’s jaw to his trembling lips, blood still dotted on the bottom one and Kylo’s tongue lapped at the ruby drops like they were a treat to be had. “You want me?” he asked, though the answer was painfully obvious as Hux kicked his pants off the rest of the way, legs around Ren, high on his hips, his hands between them pushing Kylo’s pants down and out of the way.

“Yes,” was all the general whispered to the man before him, the man of walking shadow, before he felt Kylo’s fingers sliding against his cock and stroking him softly in long slow movements. Hux tightened his arms around him and pulled Ren close, he could hear Ren’s labored breathing in his ear, felt it hot on his neck and shoulder, the dark waves pressed against the side of his face and his hair smelled like sun-apples, cinnamon and Yyeger sugar. Hux moaned his name and thought at the same time that this wasn’t enough. He reached behind him and found the tall glass jar, fumbling with one hand to get the damn lid off but he finally did. Hux reached in until he felt his fingers coated with coconut oil and quickly leaned back just enough to get his hand between them and around Kylo’s length and he hissed a breath in. Kylo froze and looked to Hux, a knowing smile playing on his lips.

There’s no way. Kylo was big. No, damn near huge. His cock didn’t just have the length, but it was thick too and Hux was suddenly very dizzy and drunk on pleasure.

“So is this where we stop now?” Ren asked him, like he had asked it countless times before. Hux imagined that could be true too. With this challenge presented to them, he’s sure most of the Knight’s lovers had probably turned away. Hux wanted it even more now and without a word he tightened his legs around Ren, bringing him closer. With some skill and minor shifting, Hux managed to keep his grip on Ren’s slicked member and still guide him to where he needed to be. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded once to Ren and the pleasure was outstanding and chasing behind it was the sharp pain, but the jovial sensation outweighed it and Hux was arching his back till his head touched the wall as Kylo entered him. Kylo tried once to stop thinking he had hurt Hux, but the ginger tightened his legs again and managed to scoot himself ever closer to the edge of the counter and with the two movements combined, Kylo was buried to the hilt inside his general. They were both breathing hard, afraid to move just yet, afraid to come so soon. Hux wanted to relish this. His head flopped forward, whole body shaking with effort to not grind against Ren, mouth slack from pleasure. His eyes, pupils blown out from lust stared into Kylo’s eyes, now black, and the two met in a kiss as Kylo rolled his hips, pulling out and sliding back into Hux, who groaned in an animalistic way into his mouth.

The smell of baking and apples engulfed them as the thrusts became harder, but still in the same slow paced rhythm. They were moving together, almost rocking back and forth, Hux’s hands buried in the chocolate waves again as Kylo sucked and bit a string of markings around his neck and collar. It was a mindless bliss and Hux’s thighs began to shake, his hips moving against Ren faster.

Kylo picked up the hint, the body language, and sucked a deep purple mark over Hux’s heart as he picked up his own pace, rocking back on his heels before slamming his cock deep into Hux, hitting the spot inside the other that caused white flowers of pleasure to explode like fireworks inside Hux, who was screaming Kylo’s name now and begging for more.

“Kylo!” Hux cried out, looking into Ren’s eyes as he came between them in waves, the only touch to his own cock being Kylo’s body when he thrust into the now completely disheveled general, and he was cumming from just that so hard that his mind went utterly blank and he pressed his open mouth to Ren’s. Ren groaned into the kiss, his rhythm gone, thrusts sporadic as he slipped his hands down to Hux’s ass and thighs and picked him up off the counter again. Hux’s eyes went wide. Kylo was so much deeper inside him this way and he felt a bit like some kind of sex toy being pulled down onto each thrust, but the train of thought was lost as Kylo broke away from the kiss to press his forehead to Hux’s with a shout as his balls tightened and he came deep inside Hux who could feel every pump and twitch and the hot sticky liquid being forced into him. The white blooms of pleasure were there again and followed in waves as the two almost lazily kissed, tongues licking at random at one another’s lips and teeth.

 

 

Hux barely got his dark pants buttoned when the timer dinged at him. He opened the oven and the smell was incredible as he carefully pulled the finished pie from the oven. All thoughts of it possibly being ruined have gone. It was absolutely perfect, crust a golden brown, the smell of apples intoxicating and filling the general’s quarters even stronger than before.

With a slice each on two plates, he padded into the sitting room and offered Kylo a plate. Ren, fully dressed again, the only sign of anything unusual his hair which was matted in several places by the now dried sugar apple sauce, accepted his with a smile at his general and leaned back into the couch, inhaling the scent.

Sitting across from him, Hux crossed one leg over the other and held the plate, looking across it to Ren. He still wasn’t sure why it happened or even clear on what happened, but they both felt better, the tension between them was gone now, and the pie was perfect. He thought that he should bake more often. Ren seemed to be good luck in the kitchen.

But one thing was still bothering him and before he took a bite, Hux asked, “Why _did_ you come over here?”

Kylo looked up guiltily. “I saw that you were cooking. I was curious,” he answered rather sheepishly. So it was true. Ren did spy on Hux occasionally. He filed that information away for later, wondering if there was a way he could pinpoint exactly when Kylo was watching, thinking about making things more interesting for the Force-user when he did peek. This was certainly going to change the dynamic of their relationship, Hux thought, sitting in comfortable almost-silence and eating cinnamon apple pie with Kylo Ren. 


End file.
